En los brazos de Danno
by Jazmingirl
Summary: ¿Donde estaría seguro? La mente afiebrada de Steve le dio la respuesta en un minuto "Danno"
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: En los brazos de Danno

N/A Este fic esta hecho al final de la segunda temporada, principio de la tercera.

Sugerencia si pueden lean este fic escuchando "Aquí estoy yo" canción por Luis Fonsi

Steve POV

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la mentira? ¿Por qué hacernos esto? ¿Tan malos hijos fuimos que dejarnos no le dolió nada? ¿Por qué Joe la ayudaría? Ya no sé que pensar, me siento mal, estoy cansado, tan cansado, es demasiado dolor, ¿Quién puede ayudarme?

Y su afiebrada mente le dio en un segundo la respuesta a su pregunta.

"_Danno"_

Con un destino en puerta se dirigió, llevó todas las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y se marchó.

Danny´s POV

Estoy preocupado, ¿Dónde estará el Neanderthal de Steve? ¿Cómo pudo irse de esa forma? ¿Estará bien? Tango que calmarme y confiar que el muy idiota pueda cuidarse solo, debo seguir trabajando, estos papeles no se van a llenar solos.

Pero no puedo sacarme al condenado SEAL de mi cabeza, sé que nuestra historia se dirige hacia otro rumbo, ambos ya hemos dado las suficientes vueltas a nuestra situación.

Chin y Kono están tratando de trabajar cuando lo vemos llegar, OH mi amado SEAL se ve tan mal, su mirada esta perdida, algo sucedió.

Salgo tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permiten y cuando estamos frente a frente, cuando nuestros ojos se unen es que puedo ver el gran dolor que hay en los de mi compañero.

"_Danno" _ es lo que suspira antes de caer.

Corro a sus brazos y lo sostengo, Chin me esta ayudando y nosotros junto a Kono podemos oír su dolor es más lo podemos sentir y una furia negra se despierta en nosotros, alguien lastimo a Steve y eso no está permitido.

Lo llevo a mi pecho como un animalito herido, siento el calor que su cuerpo desprende y se que esta enfermo, pero aún así el habla.

"_¿Por qué Danno? ¿Por qué la mentira? ¿Por qué lastimarnos así?"_

"_¿De que hablas Steve? ¿Quién te mintió?"_

"_Joe, mi mamá"_

"_¿Tu mamá? ¿Tu mamá esta muerta Steve?" _lo digo teniendo el presentimiento que una aplastadora verdad esta por sacar su cabeza al aire y miro a los ojos de mi compañero para ver brillar el dolor de saberse traicionado y tanto yo como Chin y Kono maldecimos para adentro por que la verdad nadie merece tanto dolor y menos alguien como Steve.

"_No esta muerta, ella es Shelburne, mintió Danno, Joe ayudó, ella mintió, ¿Por qué Danno? ¿Por qué?"_

Y el crudo dolor que irradia la voz de Steve es suficiente para que Danny Williams apriete sus brazos y le jure a su super SEAL algo.

"_No sé babe, no sé por que te mintió, pero nadie volverá a lastimarte, Danno te tiene, y voy a protegerte, voy a cuidarte, pero antes te dejaré en claro algo, tu tienes una ohana que te ama, y que nunca te lastimará, entiendes babe"_

"_Entiendo ah y Danno –_(Dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos)-_te amo"_

"_Y Danno te ama a ti"_

_Continuara…_


	2. Confrontaciones

Titulo: Confrontaciones

_Última vez_

_No sé babe, no sé por que te mintió, pero nadie volverá a lastimarte, Danno te tiene, y voy a protegerte, voy a cuidarte, pero antes te dejaré en claro algo, tu tienes una Ohana que te ama, y que nunca te lastimará, entiendes babe"_

"_Entiendo ah y Danno –_ (Dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos)-_te amo"_

"_Y Danno te ama a ti"_

Danny, Chin y Kono llevaron a Steve a la casa de este, entre los tres lograron que tomara un baño y Danny le dio un medicamento para su fiebre, todos pudieron escuchar la historia y los enfureció al máximo, Steve no se merecía aquella traición.

Mientras que Kono le preparaba un te a Steve y Chin fue en busca de la princesa de la unidad o sea Grace Williams, Danny estaba con Steve en la habitación, el lo tenía abrazado y le murmuraba que nada malo le iba a pasar que esta vez no estaba solo.

"_Lo lamento Danno, yo, yo quería decirte lo que siento por ti de otra forma, por que tu te mereces lo mejor pero vez ni, ni eso puedo hacer"_

"_Babe ¿Te tengo no es así? Eso es lo único que me importa, además todos sabemos que las palabras en esta relación las llevo yo, así que no te preocupes solamente ámame como yo te amo a ti y estaremos bien"_

"_Siempre Danno, te amaré siempre"_

Y sus bocas se fundieron en un beso, un beso que expresaba lo que ambos sentían, lo que ambos querían decirse, un beso que era el comienzo de una nueva etapa en su relación.

Danny pudo ver el cansancio en los ojos de su SEAL y le ordenó descansar, fue justo cuando la princesa Grace hizo su entrada.

La niña sin inmutarse al ver a los dos hombres en la misma cama, sino con una cara que denotaba la expresión de _Al fin, _les sonrió y beso a sus fieles esclavos.

"_Danno, Súper Steve ¿Se puede pasar?"_

"_Claro que si mi monita linda"_

La pequeña Grace que era como digna hija de su padre experta en las caras de su Súper SEAL supo enseguida que algo no estaba bien, cuando su Danno le explico que su Súper SEAL estaba enfermo y que necesitaba descansar fue la princesa quien le dijo a Danno que ella se encargaría, como quien reina en el hogar se saco sus zapatos y se metió en la cama entre ellos dos.

Ambos hombres la abrazaron y Danno pudo ver el amor que su SEAL sentía por su pequeña monita brillar en los cansados ojos de Steve y su amor creció más.

Estuvieron así por diez minutos cuando Danny se dio cuenta de que sus amores estaban dormidos, se disponía a observarlos cuando un toque en la puerta lo saco de su mundo.

Kono entró a la habitación, y cuando Danny la vio supo que algo estaba mal, sus ojos brillaban con furia, ella su compañera le dijo seis palabras que despertaron la rabia de Danny.

"_Están abajo quieren ver al jefe" _

Esa noche Kono Kalakaua entendió que Steve no era solamente de quien debían cuidarse aquellos que hacían mal, por que si bien ella estaba furiosa no era nada en comparación con lo que vio en los ojos de Danny.

"_Nadie entra en este cuarto, ¿Esta Claro?"_ Sus órdenes fueron directas, Proteger al jefe y a la princesa.

Kono le sostuvo la mirada y le aseguró que nadie entraría.

Chin Ho Kelly era un hombre respetado pero sobre todo era un hombre temido, hoy Danny daba gracias por eso, el arma de Chin estaba apuntada a la cabeza de Joe White con la silente promesa de que si daba un paso mas una bala entre los ojos sería su recompensa.

Una mujer estaba parada junto al el, y Danny supo inmediatamente de que Doris McGarrett estaba frente a el, podía ver la forma de los ojos de Steve en ella, aunque si bien era mas parecida a Mary, si esta era la mamá de Steve.

Alguien a quien Danny odiaba con una furia ciega.

Con una calma que no sentía, comenzó a hablar.

"_A ti si te mueves una bala será el menor de tus problemas, lo mejor que puedes hacer White es desaparecer de esta isla y no volver a contactarnos nunca más"_

"_Tenemos que hablar con Steve"_

"_No va a pasar, tú estas fuera, lo que acabo de decirte no fue una sugerencia sino una orden, no fuerces nuestra mano Joe ya lastimaste demasiado a Steve, si das un paso más la muerte será una maldita bendición comparado a lo que te haremos por lastimar a un hombre que te consideraba su familia, así que vete"_

"_Williams esto va mas allá de los sentimientos dañados de Steve, hablamos de una operación de años necesitamos que Steve se deje de bobadas y entienda…" _pero nunca pudo terminar por que el puño de Chin fue masrápido, cuando Joe White miró a Chin los ojos de este le prometían un mundo de dolor.

"_Jamás hables de un miembro de mi Ohana de esa forma, menos de alguien como Steve que me dio la posibilidad de probar mi inocencia, de recuperar mi orgullo, jamás trates de forma tan callosa sus sentimientos y creo que escuchaste a Danny vete, no me obligues a sacarte."_

Doris McGarrett había oído hablar de Danny Williams a través de Joe y sabía que la unidad de su hijo era muy cercana pero aquí faltaba algo más, Daniel Williams era más que el segundo en comando de su hijo, Daniel Williams era la pareja de este, se podía ver en sus ojos, ella sentía el odio y el desprecio por haber lastimado a un ser amado.

Cuando ambos se miraron frente a frente fue nuevamente Williams quien tomo la palabra.

"_Sabe señora, su hijo soportó infiernos que no nosotros no podríamos siquiera imaginarnos, estuvo en muchos combates protegiendo este país y vio lo peor de la humanidad, y tiene demonios atados a el que a veces hacen que no duerma pero tiene una valentía que solamente héroes como el poseen, por que a pesar de todo no se quebró, siguió peleando, defendiendo a nuestro país, y luego a esta isla y sus habitantes, un hombre de acero alguien ferozmente protector de los que ama y puedo dar gracias al cielo por su amor, con el paso del tiempo vi lo mucho que había sufrido, lo mucho que lo habían dañado, el como un niño inocente se expone por aquellos que ama sin importarle las consecuencias para si mismo, haría cualquier cosa para que nadie de los que el ama sufra el dolor que el sintió, y eso señora despierta lealtad, y cariño, y también rabia, si rabia en nosotros su Ohana, por que no nos gusta verlo sufrir, más yo que lo amo con locura, no me gusta verlo sufrir así que usted entenderá que cuando el llegó hoy y vimos su estado no estamos muy contentos, no me importa saber por que hizo lo que hizo, solamente quiero pedirle que se retire de mi casa, Steve no quiere verla, esta descansando y creo que merece eso"_

"_Mire detective Williams entiendo que cometí un error pero necesito hablar con mi hijo y usted no puede impedirlo"_

"_Ahí se equivoca, no fuerce mi mano no me obligue a encerrarla"_

"_No sería capaz"_

"_¿Por proteger a Steve? Claro que sería"_

"_Mire"_

"_Vete mamá" _ y todos se quedaron helados por que ahí estaba Steven J McGarrett.

Estaba ahí parado, flanqueado por Kono y Grace, los miembros de la Ohana vieron los ojos de Steve volverse hielo, era el momento de la verdad, madre e hijo frente a frente.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Titulo: En los brazos de Danno

Hola este es el final de la historia, antes que nada quería decirles que tuve que mudarme por eso es que aún no hay capítulos de Danno´s Journey pero me pondré a trabajar en ello.

Por último tuve una review que me apunto que debería poner guiones cuando alguien habla en vez de mi método, espero que ustedes puedan entender que de esa forma fue de la manera en la cual me acostumbre a escribir, espero que no les incomode pero no veo un cambio en el futuro.

Steve se encontraba allí, delante de ellos y había hablado con una calma que solo se sostenía por el apoyo de Gracie.

Steve tenía las mejillas rojas denotando que aún no estaba al cien por ciento lo cual hizo que Danny se acercara a el.

Steve entrecruzo sus dedos y le sonrió a él y a su Ohana débilmente.

"_Steve tu no sabes lo que dices hijo"_

"_Se exactamente de lo que hablo, Doris, verás mi madre, mi amada madre murió cuando yo tenía solamente dieciséis años, yo lloré por ella, por que ella era el centro de mi mundo._

_Cuando mi madre murió, mi familia se cayo a pedazos, mi padre en medio de su luto nos envió a mi y a mi hermana lejos pero ni siquiera así pudimos estar juntos ya que ¿Quién iba a querer controlar dos niños que habían perdido a su madre? Durante días no pude dormir escuchando los gritos de mi pequeña hermana pidiéndome que no la dejar, que iba a comportarse mejor._

_Tú no tienes una maldita idea de cuantas veces le rogué a Dios que te trajera de vuelta, hasta que un día me canse de rogar y de llorar, y me volví quien era hasta que mi Ohana y mi Danno me ayudaron"_

"_Hijo yo…"_

"_No me importa, simplemente no quiero escucharte, tuve en mi vida demasiado dolor, demasiada pena, ahora veo que también hubo mentira y la verdad es que estoy cansado de sufrir, estoy tan cansado"_

Y todos pudieron ver lo cierto de lo que decía Steve, Danny principalmente, y le dolía, le dolía por que el amaba a ese hombre y escuchar todo su dolor le dolía y lo enfurecía por que sabía que había habido forma de evitarlo.

Chin y Kono escuchaban con gran pena lo triste que sonaba su jefe, lo mucho que había sufrido y lo admiraron más por que aún en medio de tanto dolor su jefe jamás se había rendido.

"_veras mamá cuando papá fue asesinado yo volví después de estar mucho tiempo fuera y fue en esa ocasión cuando la vida me entregó la primera buena mano, un detective Haole me apuntó con su arma por que estaba invadiendo la escena de su crimen, esa vez en ese momento algo me dijo que mi vida nunca volvería a ser igual, y no me equivoque, pude formar junto a el un grupo que protege a esta tierra que tanto amo y en ellos encontré una Ohana que dio todo por este lobo lastimado, y en mi compañero en Danno encontré mi mundo, en el, en sus diatribas diarias acerca del procedimiento propio y algo de Miranda encontré a alguien que nunca me dejó solo, el, él me presentó a quien se ha convertido en el otro centro de mi mundo, en mi princesa amada, en la dueña de mi voluntad su hija, ellos me acogieron, ellos me dejan sentir su cariño…"_

"_Pues claro Super Steve si nosotros te amamos, ¿No es verdad Danno?" _

Danny mirando a Steve a los ojos confirma lo que la princesa ha dicho.

"_Claro que si princesa, Super Steve es nuestro para siempre"_

La sonrisa que iluminó los ojos de Steve fue tan bella que trajeron lágrimas a los ojos de Kono.

"_Por eso Doris, quiero que te vayas, no me importa saber tu historia, ya que no te quiero en mi vida, no puedo hablar por mi hermana pero no te quiero aquí ni quiero ser parte de nada que te involucre, yo solamente quiero paz, paz para vivir mi vida junto a los que amo, y tu no formas parte de ellos" _

Doris tenía lágrimas en los ojos por que sabía que había perdido a su hijo, ella que siempre creyó haber calculado todo no tomo en cuenta que no se pueden calcular los sentimientos.

Una mujer derrotada miro a su hijo a su Ohana y les dijo.

"_Lo lamento mi hijo, jamás quise dañarte, no fue mi intención, pero ahora debo asumir las consecuencias de mis actos, cuídate Steve"_

Ella vio a su hijo volver a su habitación, la pequeña Grace siguiéndolo, Joe quiso hablar con el pero ella lo detuvo, como había dicho era hora de enfrentar lo que había hecho. Dirigiéndose a Danny ella le dijo.

"_Cuídalo como el lo merece, ámalo como el te ama a ti"_

"_Lo haré señora"_

Así Doris salió de aquella casa, Joe lanzó un último comentario que fue respondido mediante un derechazo de Danny.

"_Vete antes de que te enseñe que se le hace a los traidores en Jersey"_

Joe quiso reaccionar pero Doris lo llamo y se fue siguiéndola, los tres miembros los vieron partir.

Luego de unos minutos Kono dijo.

"_Chin y yo vamos a comprar algo para comer y beber mientras tu cuidas del jefe"_

"_Vale me gusta esa idea, tráiganse mas películas así entretenemos al neanderthal"_

Mientras los primos salieron Danno se dirigió a su habitación para probarle a Steve lo seguro que estaría en sus brazos.

Fin


End file.
